Shadow of the Light Phoenix
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Harry is tired of waiting for the war to be fought.It's hard asking your friends to fight a war they may not come back from. But it's time that someone stood up and fought and his friends are willing to become soldiers to fight for their freedom and their God given rights. Watch as the reality of war kicks in. Watch as these young adults fight for freedom!


Harry Potter stared out his window. It was snowing out and Hedwig had just returned with a letter from Ron Weasley, his best friend. It was reports from all of the D.A members. Everyone was a go, for grouping up and meeting at the base they had set up in the Mountains of America, The Rocky mountains. London was a buzz spot for the magical community, it would do them no good to be spotted or attacked in a crowded place. They had to army's to worry about. The normal, Voldemort and his death eaters and Dumbledore and his Order of phoenix. Dumbledore, because he wanted to protect him until he was fully trained to fight but that wasn't siting well with him now his army of students. He would never be fully prepared for what was to come, war. You can't train him to fight when you are not willing to place him in battle.

Harry held the letter in his hand as he rose from the floor to stand. He held out his arm and Hedwig flew over to him and landed softly on his arms.

"It's time we left here Hedwig. I need you to fly to each of the D.A households and drop the red flares. It's a signal for them. Do you understand?" Harry asked his companion. Hedwig hooted and took off with the flares. The flares were censored so that when they dropped drastically they would ignite. So when Hedwig dropped the flare, the red smoke would erupt and the smoke would trail behind it before landed on the ground.

Harry watched as Hedwig flew into the morning sky. He grabbed his rucksack that he had packed prior and placed it on his back. His wand was attached to his rucksack on the strap so that it was easy to reach. He walked out of his room and shut the door. He heard the telly on before he even finished walking down the staircase. Harry glanced towards the living room. His uncle and cousin sat with their backs facing him watching the telly. His eyes roamed over to the kitchen where his aunt was watching him as she dried her hands off on a hand towel. He gave her a nod and slowly she returned one back to him. Harry turned and reached for the front door but just as he began to open it he heard very faintly his aunt whisper 'be careful'. He gave her a small smile and nodded and walked out of number four Privet dr. The morning air calmed his nerves slightly. He couldn't say he would miss this place. The beating his Uncle induced upon his and the tormenting of his cousin and his gang weren't exactly pleasant memories. His aunt was no saint in the matter but at least she, in her own way, cared and looked out for him. He looked around, not for the sights of course, and turned sharply to the left and made his way down the street. The wizarding world will be in for a shock when they discovered that Hermione and the twins found a way to remove the tracer of underage magic. That was a vital asset. As soon as Harry was out of the wards that seemed to be crashing anyway, he apparated with a crack.

Dozens of reports of missing persons reports and possible death eater activity reports spread like wild fire to not only the ministry of magic but to Dumbledore as well. Order members were frantic trying to dispatch to each major locations as quick as possible. But it was impossible. Each report turned out to be false but a student of his school or a graduate seemed to have gone 'missing'. Minister Fudge seemed panicked at the idea of Death Eaters attacking so Dumbledore rose up and took charge. He told Fudge what he should do and that what happened, everyone knew who was calling the shots.

Ron was standing in the kitchen of the burrow staring endlessly out the window. Fred, George; Ginny and Hermione all sat at the kitchen table occasionally glancing up to see if anything had happened. But nothing had happened for the past hour. They were waiting for Harry to arrive. Luna was with Neville so they would have going together instead of with them. Suddenly Arthur came into the kitchen with tired eyes. He rubbed his eyes as he saw his children staring at him. To be quite honest he was surprised to see them all up before him. The sun had just started to rise and normally none of them would wake up till noon and that was if he was lucky.

"Morning Mr. Weasley" Hermione broke the silence.

"Good morning dear. What are all of you doing up? Are you going somewhere?" Arthur asked casually but on the inside his mind was spinning. Everyone glanced at each other and then to Ron who was still staring out the window.

"It's almost time" Ron said not looking over. He could see red smoke out in the distance where Neville lived.

"What's almost time?" Arthur asked. But all the kids ignored him as they all stood up and pushed their chairs in. It was only then that Arthur noticed that everyone was dressed and had backpacks on.

"Where are you going?!" Arthur demanded seriously.

"We'll tell you, mainly because Harry asked us too. He doesn't want you nor mum too worry too much and be left in the dark. You have to realize that you can't stop us, our minds are made." Ginny spoke up. Everyone nodded. Arthur fell into a chair and starred at all of them.

"Well?" He asked warily.

"Go get mum Fred" Ron said with new found authority. Fred nodded and apparated into his parents room. Ron rolled his eyes as they heard his mum scream and start berating Fred for his improper use of magic. Fred came back down stairs with Mrs. Weasley in tow. As soon as she saw everyone gathered she narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on here?!" She asked.

"Have a seat Molly, dear" Arthur invited his wife over to him.

"The kids want to tell us something" Arthur said leaving out the 'we're leaving' part.

"Okay…"Molly went over and sat on the edge of the chair, alert.

"In our fifth year, I'm sure you've heard, Harry set up a defense against the dark arts class so that we could learn properly. Umbridge wasn't much of a teacher and for those of us that needed to practice our basics, it was the perfect opportunity." Fred started turning serious.

"A lot of us complained. Especially those of us in the fifth year. We thought we knew the basics at the very least. As it turned out, however, we didn't. Harry taught every how to do things properly. If you didn't get it we went over it again, as a team. And as a team, we learned to work together, help each other out." George finished.

"We heard about it yes. But what does that have to do with whatever is going on?" Molly asked tersely. Ron looked away from the window at his mum.

"Everything. You see, Harry was so effective at teaching us DDA that he taught us the entire curriculum within half a year. So we moved on to each subject. It was easy because we actually had good teachers for those…like Professor McGonagall. We advanced in everything except potions. That's where Draco came in." Ron said explaining part of it before looking back out the window.

"Malfoy!?" Arthur growled. Ginny giggled drawing attention to herself.

"Well it's just, everyone else, especially Ron and Harry, reacted. But Draco is a good person when he's not around other Slytherins. Theodore and Blaise too. Those three help out a lot with potions. I'm still not very good but they've helped Neville quite a bit. In fact, Harry trust Draco so much that he's made him in charge of-"

"Ginny!" The twins and Ron shouted. Ginny blushed and ducked her head.

"Don't shout at your sister like that" Molly roared from her seat. All Ron did was glance at her. The twins however glared at their mother.

"We didn't shout at her to be mean and she knows that; she just can't tell you too much." Fred said hugging his sister to him. Ginny hugged him back.

"And what exactly will you be doing?!" Molly demanded to know. A crack in the yard made everyone go silent before Ron nodded his head to whomever was out there.

"Let's go, he's here" Ron ordered. Everyone started to walk out the kitchen when Mrs. Weasley stepped up to block them.

"Mum, move out of the way." Ron said trying to be polite but he was fingering his wand. Hermione grabbed his wrist subtly so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't notice. Ron glanced at his girlfriend before sighing.

"You'll not be going" Molly said with a note of finality to it. Suddenly however, Arthur stood up next to his wife. Ron sighed loudly thinking he was going to have to face two parents. However, Arthur wrapped his hands around Molly and pulled her out of their way.

"Dear, they've already made up their minds. Let them go." Arthur said calmly.

"How could you- they'll be in danger! They're too young Arthur, I won't allow it!" Molly yelled appalled that her husband would allow such things. Molly went to stand in the way again but Arthur held her firmly against his chest. Ron made everyone else go before him. He stared at his father with respect.

"Thank you dad" Ron said. Arthur nodded.

"Be safe won't you?" Arthur asked.

"This is war…I'll protect those in my charge before I look out for myself. That's how war goes….But, I won't do anything too stupid, nor will I let any of them" Ron promised. Arthur nodded, he raised fine young men.

"I love you son, we both love you, love all of you" Arthur said softly. Ron smiled a genuine smile before running out to the front yard.

Harry stood in front of his friends and girlfriend. Everyone knew what to do. Molly and Arthur came out of the house. Molly was crying as Arthur held her in his arms.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasely, I'll do everything I can to keep them safe." Harry said. Molly cried harder but Arthur nodded.

"Come home safe, all of you" Arthur said. Everyone nodded.

"I'll send Hedwig by every so often. You'll be able to write back and forth through her. But I warn you, if you try to hurt her or use her, she won't be coming back" Harry said as an afterthought. Arthur nodded in understanding, he wouldn't be telling Dumbledore about it. Harry nodded. He turned back to his friends. Everyone grabbed each other's hand and without warning, they apparated.

As soon as they landed Harry questioned them about their spy's.

"Was Percy able to make it in?"

"Yes. Easily so. He put up his act as soon as he got his acceptance letter. No ones none the wiser. Acts like a dick to everyone, including us. The ministry will have no reason to suspect him." Fred informed.

"Bill and Charlie?" Harry asked.

"Charlie was able to make it to Romania. He said that he has plenty of friends that are willing to help and aid us. Bill managed to set up a base in Germany." Ron said.

"Krum said he set one up for us in Russia. He said it can hold up to three hundred soldier comfortably, each with their own rooms. He said that he and his quittage team are recruiting soldiers that they feel are loyal enough, strong enough and won't betray us under torture." Hermione said.

"Well, you know that's true, he is in charge of torture and interrogation" George said. Harry gave him a pointed look. He really didn't want to set one up but Draco and Ron had told him the importance of it.

"Speaking of which, Krum also said that he managed to find an abandoned prison up in the Mountains. He said they are adjusting a few things and remodeling it so it will be functional." Hermione added.

"Fantastic." Harry grumbled, he could only wonder what that 'few adjustments' were.

"Flare said that she and her soldiers have set up a basic training camp in Canada, not even three hours away from here." Ginny said.

"Recruits will go there and anyone getting….out of tune will as well. I'm not sure it's a good idea to have us so each other but…" Harry said. They nodded in agreement. They were walking through the woods towards their camp. Harry spotted two figures ahead of them and recognized them immediately.

"Neville, Luna!" Harry yelled. The two stopped and waved. As they caught up to them Ron voiced his opinion.

"We should start a hand to hand combat course" Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Not a bad idea Ron. Think I should ask Wood?" Harry asked curious.

"If I remember how he trained us for quittage, defiantly." Ron said.

"Neville, have you heard word from Draco?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah, Theo, Blaise and him are already at the base. They're helping a few rookies get set in." Neville said nodding.

"It does help that everyone is roomed in two's. I suppose they could call each other battle buddies." Fred said.

"That would mean we're battle buddies Gred!" George said.

"No way, but we're identical Forge!" Fred said playing along.

"I heard Jordan managed to start camel races in Kabul, where he's been stationed. I wonder if we could find a faster spider here and test him out" Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I bloody hate camel spider, nasty buggers" Harry added.

"Spiders!?" Ron howled out with a disgusted look. Harry laughed slightly.

"There, the camp is just ahead of us. I can't believe we've built all these cabins by hand" Hermione said. Everyone nodded in agreement. They looked small on the outside but they all knew how big they were on the inside. It was like the Weasley tent during the Quittage cup.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. Harry smiled at her. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her. Ron opened and closed his mouth. That was his little sister in a super close proximity with his best friend, if he didn't see how much love his friend had for her, he'd have socked him right in the face by now. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and tugged him along, knowing full well that Ron could change his mind at the drop of a dime.

They walked into the base that was guarded by wards and soldiers. The tattoo on their shoulders of a kanji of light's shadow, mixed with a phoenix allowed them through the ward. The base wasn't that big. To be honest, it would only be used for morning P.T and sleep and eating. Not much else. Off to the side was a fenced off training ground with targets and such. To practice guerilla warfare and their aim on the targets. There was a cabin like building in the center of the base. It was for the ones in charge, which at the moment was only him (Harry), Ron, Fred and George (under Ron), Draco, Krum(under Harry), and Flare( under Hermione), and Hermione. Neville was in charge of the medics, but he served under Draco. This was arranged because Draco had a better understanding of the reaction certain ingredients had with each other, and the fact that Neville was easily intimidated. Harry, Krum and Ron all shared a common interest; offense. Ron specialized in strategy, Krum focused on defense while Harry focused on offense. Hermione was along the lines of pulling ambushes and gather information. Fred and George were her little helpers in sabotage and information gathering.

The goal was simple; divide the enemy, conquer and destroy. Sound easy enough…but it never is.


End file.
